bagitfandomcom-20200214-history
Luan Loud
|alias = Dude (by Luna) Black Magic Woman (by Luna) Fourth Eldest Sister (by Lisa) Dirtbag (by Lola) Brah (by Luna) |likes = |dislikes = |quote ="Hahahahahahaha! Get it?" |occupation = High school student Owner of Funny Business Inc. Babysitter |voice = Cristina Pucelli Monika Kwiatkowska Mika Gan Mor (Left in the Dark-Pipe Dreams) Einat Azulay (Rita Her Rights onwards) Julia Fölster Irene Multari Leyla Rangel Eralda Çaushi María Romeu Leslie Lipkins HyeWon Jeong Alexandra Alm Nylén Anna Lamboni Marijana Živanović Gabriela Medeiros Leonor Alcácer Natalia Frankova Kristina Habuš Eliška Nezvalová Ruffa Valera Tánia Palaiologou Lubna Abdelaziz}} |birthday = 14http://web.archive.org/web/20160620163153/http://www.nick.com/loud-house/luan/ |fullname = Luan L. LoudIn "No Laughing Matter" a notebook has her initials. |pets = Charles (dog) Cliff (cat) Geo (hamster) Walt (canary) Gary (rabbit) Goldie (deceased goldfish) |inspiration = One of Chris Savino's five sistershttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-5ev5acJBU |powers = |friends = |enemies= Exterminator Tetherby The Manager Park Ranger Hawk and Hank The Fox Quintuplets Her family (on April Fools Day) |goal = To be a comedian |home = 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan |alliance = Luan Out Loud Funny Business |weapons = Pies}} Luan L. Loud is a main character in The Loud House. Biography At 14 years old, Luan is the fourth oldest child of the Loud family, and the second-youngest of Lincoln's five older sisters. Luan attends Royal Woods High School with her older siblings Lori, Leni, and Luna. Her habits include telling bad jokes and puns, pulling pranks, party clowning, and video production. Early life Luan started comedy at a very young age. Her first performances were for the Loud Family's pets. Her first public comedic act was at an open mic in the Royal Woods Bowling Alley. There, she did not perform well and was heckled by the audience. Knowing she had more to know about comedy, she enrolled in a clowning academy and graduated. After paying her dues, she started her own business. Personality Luan is a very goofy and fun-loving girl with an enthusiasm for comedy and making puns. Her goal is to make the world laugh along with her, though some of her material still needs work. She loves pulling pranks on her siblings, and frequently makes puns for every situation, though she gets on everyone's nerves because of it. While Luan laughs at others' humiliations and often comes off as a nuisance to others, she does it with good intentions and does not mean to harm anyone, as she just wants to make people laugh. She has a taste for everything that is related to comedy - this includes comedy movies and TV series, clowns, pranks, stand-up comedy, and funny internet videos. Her most common pranking methods are dodging people in the face with pies and placing a whoopie cushion on others' seats. She also likes to record people experiencing funny situations with her video camera, but Luan is a strict ethicist so when she does this, as she asks permission to the person she recorded to allow her to upload the video to the Internet. Unlike Lincoln, Luan already knows that she cannot upload videos without her subject's permission. Though Luan is typically one of the kinder siblings, she utterly loses control when it comes to pranks, particularly on April Fools Day. When April Fools Day comes, Luan becomes ruthless and crazier than ever to the point of being downright evil and psychotic. During this day, her pranks can be even more dangerous than before like in "April Fools Rules", where she placed in every corner of the house pitfalls, transforming the entire house into a lethal comedy trap. This is the only time of the year where Luan is thoughtless and cruel to her entire family. In "Fool's Paradise", after her family made Luan taste her own medicine, she promised the next April Fools will be even worse than before. In "Fool Me Twice", the Loud family hires a stunt double family to endure the horrible April Fools' Day with Luan. However, Luan hires the stunt family to ridicule the original family with success. When Luan arrived home, however, she sees her family, in shame, preparing to move. She remorsefully regrets her actions and promises to her family that she’d never prank them again. The family staged this as an April Fools joke, and Luan, in relief, commended to her family that she’s glad they’re finally getting the hang of April Fools, but suggests to her family to stop the moving truck. In the end, Lincoln tells Luan that the moving truck has mostly empty boxes, but the boxes with stuff in them have all of her stuff, which makes Luan chase after the truck. She always has a positive and cheerful attitude. She is very optimistic, as she likes to support her siblings, and especially make them laugh and feel better. This becomes a plot point of "Head Poet's Anxiety", where Luan acts as Lucy's inspiration for pursuing a life in the showbiz industry. However, this episode also shows a jealous side to her, as Luan holds a grudge against Lucy for surpassing her dream of becoming the youngest performer at the Royal Woods Theater; although, she eventually drops her selfishness and sacrifices her dream for Lucy to have. On some occasions she can get angry when drama unbreaks in her family; like in "The Sweet Spot", where she fights against the others to obtain the best seat of Vanzilla, "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House", when Luan and the others destroy the whole house looking for money, or "Brawl in the Family", where Luan and the others argue. No matter how bad any problem is, she'll find the funnier side of the matter. Luan is rather immature, as she has a childlike fondness for pranking people and laughing at their misfortunes. She is prone to bothering others with her sense of humor while they're minding their own business, like in "Garage Banned" where she comes back into Lori's room after the latter demands privacy, and harasses Lori by mocking Bobby on the phone using Mr. Coconuts, making the puppet kiss her; this also sets up the plot. Luan's immaturity is also exhibited through her possession of toys of the novelty variety, which are a frequent use in her comedy routine, most especially her dummy, Mr. Coconuts. She occasionally jokes around in inappropriate situations, like in "Rita Her Rights" where she makes a prison joke while her mother is in jail, and in "No Spoilers" where she plans to tell Rita jokes about how old she is at her birthday party. Despite her immaturity and passion for comedy, Luan has on numerous occasions shown herself capable of acting serious and responsible if the situation warrants. This reaches its epitome in "No Laughing Matter", where she abandons her comedy routine and behaves like a civilized being following backlash from her siblings. Additionally, she interned at the mayor's office in "Future Tense" and helped solved Royal Woods' parking crisis, although this was done on behalf of her parents. She is shown to be mature enough to babysit along with her three older siblings, as revealed in "Sitting Bull". Luan is very intelligent, as she is able to outwit her family with her pranks, which is best demonstrated in "April Fools Rules", "Fool's Paradise", and "Fool Me Twice", the latter in which she hires the stunt family to ridicule the stunt double family with success; she also intimidates her parents to the point of them being too scared to punish her. Luan enrolled in a clowning academy when she was younger and graduated, turning her into the clever prankster she is today. Despite being skilled in the art of comedy, Luan's scholarship has had limited exploration in the series; however, she knows that 3.14159 equals Pi, as revealed in "No Laughing Matter", but she had trouble interpreting another one of Lisa's math problems when she dropped her comedy routine. Nick Description Appearance Luan has prominent buck teeth, which sport silver braces on her upper and lower teeth, and light brown hair worn up in a large ponytail with a small swirl at the end by a yellow scrunchie, with two long protruding hairs sticking out from the center of her forehead. She dresses in a white sleeveless shirt, a yellow skirt with a checkerboard pattern, yellow socks with a line pattern that are worn all the way up, and brown shoes. She also wears three pink flowers, one on her shirt, and one on each shoe, that serve as gag squirt-flowers. Her prototype design had a gag flower on her skirt, but none on her shoes. She also didn't have any braces. Her swimsuit is a yellow one piece with one of her gag-squirt flowers. Her nightwear is just a yellow nightgown or a yellow and white nightshirt with matching pants and white bunny slippers. Sometimes, she also wears a yellow bathrobe. In "Hand-Me-Downer", it is revealed that she has been wearing her braces from her younger age. Back then, she wore a sleeveless yellow dress with a square pattern, a black belt, white socks, and brown shoes. She also wore a pink helmet with dark pink polka dots on it whenever riding her unicycle. In "Head Poet's Anxiety", it is revealed in a flashback that when Luan was even younger, she wore a sleeveless yellow dress with a checkerboard pattern and white undershirt underneath, light pink socks that were worn all the way up, and black ballerina flats. She also wore pigtails in two yellow scrunchies. The two protruding hairs sticking out from the center of her forehead were also backward and more curly. Her eyebrows were also less curved and rather pointy, while her nose was less pointy and more curved. Flower Luan's flower is a gag squirt flower that she wears in every episode she appears in. Luan owns three of these flowers, one is on her shirt, and the other two are on her shoes. Although only shown twice, these gag flowers are filled with water. Even if she fills these flowers with water, she likes to wear them for decoration. Outside of the original pilot short, the only time she has used her gag flowers was in "Linc or Swim", when she tried to cool herself off in front of the freezer before finding out about Lincoln's new pool. Gag Glasses Luan's gag glasses are black glasses, with eyebrows, and a nose and mustache at the end of them, which are a reference to Groucho Marx, of . They seem to double as reading glasses. Alternate Versions and Alter-egos Lane Loud In an alternate universe where the sisters are brothers, Luan is a boy, Lane. Like Luan, Lane is a comedian who tells bad jokes to lighten the situation. However, he acts disrespectful toward Lincoln, mocking him when Luke (Luna) uses him to clean the toilet, when Leon (Lily) bites his thumb instead of kissing it, and when they tease him about Ronnie Anne. He also plays keep-away with Lincoln's time watch to stop him from going back to his own dimension. In another alternate dimension where he is the brother to a female version of Lincoln named Linka, he is shown to be deeply caring for her. Lane eventually turns out to be a product of Lincoln's imagination as it was revealed the entire adventure was a dream. This version of Luan has a female version of her dummy Mr. Coconuts, named Mrs. Coconuts. The Joker In the mini-comic "Deuces Wild!", Luan interprets the superheroine called "The Joker", who is also one of Ace Savvy's sidekicks. Her powers are not shown, as she's only seen mocking the gas monster. In the comic, she is summoned by Savvy (played by Lincoln) alongside the rest of Savvy's deck (played by the rest of her sisters) to help him and One-Eyed Jack (played by Clyde) to defeat the gas monster. After they defeat it, they prepared to fight against a garbage monster. The Joker also made an appearance in "Pulp Friction". In her appearance there, she used a -like gadget to defeat Wild Card Willy by having it spring under his feet, which threw him across the warehouse they were in. Bebe In the episode, "White Hare", where Lincoln imagined how difficult it is to live with 15 extra sisters, Luan is a rabbit named Bebe. Like Luan, Bebe is a comedian who tells bad jokes to lighten the situation and, like the human counterparts, none of her siblings find her funny. Absences :Total episodes: 31 Season 1 *"Toads and Tiaras" *"Save the Date" *"The Waiting Game" *"A Fair to Remember" *"The Price of Admission" (heard off-screen) Season 2 *"Intern for the Worse" *"The Old and the Restless" *"Baby Steps" *"Patching Things Up" *"Frog Wild" *"Shell Shock" *"The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos" *"Back Out There" *"ARGGH! You for Real?" *"Friend or Faux?" *"Legends" *"Snow Way Down" Season 3 *"City Slickers" *"Net Gains" *"Fandom Pains" *"Teachers' Union" *"Missed Connection" *"Deal Me Out" *"Pasture Bedtime" *"What Wood Lincoln Do?" *"Crimes of Fashion" *"Absent Minded" *"The Spies Who Loved Me" *"Everybody Loves Leni" *"Middle Men" *"Tea Tale Heart" Trivia *Luan is the only Loud sister whose eyelashes are primarily curved instead of being straight. *In some countries, like Brazil and Albania, Luan can be used as a male name. *It is revealed in "Sleuth or Consequences" that Luan records herself sleeping, in case she tells a joke in her sleep. *Luan seems to be interested in magic tricks: **She has a pet rabbit who lives in a top hat. **Her Christmas gift was magicians' items. **She freed herself from a cage like Houdini. **She played the "saw someone in half" trick with Lily. *A running gag in the series is that Luan always tells bad jokes, much to her siblings' annoyance. **It is strongly implied she inherited her sense of humor from her father. *In "Making the Case", it is revealed that Luan has her own comedy-themed website. It is also revealed that she has several tapes of Lincoln's past. She explains that it is wrong to upload video footage of others without their permission. **In that same episode, Luan says the biggest rule when making a video is to always keep your camera running. *Luan was named after one of Chris Savino's five sisters. *Luan's ideal superpower is to turn invisible so she can deliver literal punchlines. *She is the only Loud sibling to wear braces, although Lori was shown to have worn braces in the past as shown in a picture from episodes "Come Sale Away" and "Anti-Social". *She and Luna both have the same letters of their names. **Both of them are also roommates. *As shown in "Spell It Out", Luan was shown to be strong enough to carry Lincoln on her head. *In "Making the Case", Luan is one of five sisters with no trophy in the case. The other four were Lori, Leni, Lucy, and Lana. *Luan has a rabbit named Gary, whom she uses in magic acts. *She has her own birthday business called Funny Business Inc., complete with a hotline and business cards. **It is shown in "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru" that she is paid, when she was seen counting cash. *Her name in Chinese means "uprising". *She is the only main character to have the second syllable in her name emphasized. *Luan has a habit of sometimes saying 'but seriously' after delivering a pun, to show that she is being serious. *Dub facts: **Some of her jokes make more sense in English than in other languages, meaning that translators are hitting hard. ***In most dubs, she doesn't use puns too often. **Her Polish name is Hilaria, with the nickname "Hila". This name is derived from the word "hilarious". **Her Finnish name is Lotta. **Luan's Serbian dubber, Marijana Živanović, also voices Lincoln. **Luan's Russian dubber, Natalia Frankova, also voices Luna, Lynn, Liam, Tabby, and Ronnie Anne. **Luan's Spanish dubber, María Romeu, also voices Ronnie Anne. **Luan's first Hebrew dubber, Mika Gan Mor, makes her dubbing debut in this show. **Luan's Filipino dubber, Ruffa Valera, also voices Rita. **Luan's Portuguese dubber, Leonor Alcacer, also voices Leni. **Luan's French dubber, Leslie Lipkins, also voices Ronnie Anne. *According to Lisa in episode 20 of the Nick Animation Podcast, Luan doesn't go to the movies.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CtauVVmQLQY&t=17m50s However, in "No Such Luck", she, along with the rest of her sisters and parents, went to the cinema. *According to Luan's Q&A, Luan dislikes knock-knock jokes, saying it's the lowest form of humor. **However, in "Undie Pressure", she was about to answer to Lincoln's knock-knock joke, and made her own knock-knock joke to the mailman, and in "No Laughing Matter", she makes one to Lucy by using Edwin for the punchline. *In "L is for Love", it's revealed that Luan has a crush on a boy named Benny, who, like Luan herself, is a comedian and likes jokes. *She looks similar to Belle Yates, due to similar ponytail styles, braces, socks, and similar high pitched voices. *In "No Laughing Matter", it is revealed that Luan has a diary which Lola reads. *In "Insta-gran", it is revealed that she cannot eat corn due to her braces. *So far, there are three Luan-centric April Fools Day episodes: "April Fools Rules", "Fool's Paradise", and "Fool Me Twice". *In "Head Poet's Anxiety", it is shown that she wants to be the youngest performer at the Royal Woods Theater. **However, this title would go to Lucy, who is six years younger than Luan. *Luan's Greek dubber, Τάνια Παλαιολόγου, also voices Lori. *In "Cereal Offender", it is shown that Luan clogs the house's sink with comedy props. *In "No Laughing Matter", Luan is shown to have poor handwriting, as Lincoln has a hard time properly interpreting the puns in her notebook. *She's the only Loud whose name has two different vowels in a row. Clip Queen of The Loud House Luan Nickelodeon UK References de:Luan Loud es:Luan Loud fr:Luan Loud he:לואן רעש id:Luan Loud ja:ルアン ラウド pl:Hilaria Harmidomska pt-br:Luan Loud ru:Луан Лауд tl:Luan Loud